Chapter 289
A Small Fist is the 289th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Wendy and Chelia continue their battle when Wendy refuses to give in, and though both fight at full power, Wendy's smart fighting tactics manage to hold her through to the end of the 30 minute deadline, resulting in a tie. Concurrently, Jellal follows a person he believes to be the source of the dark Magic, but is himself being followed by Doranbolt, who intercepts him and demands to know his true identity. Summary Wendy stands injured before Chelia, refusing to give up to the young God Slayer, much to Chelia's disappointment. From the side lines, Wendy's team worries for her safety after Wendy's last attacked proved ineffective due to Chelia's powerful healing abilities. Jellal watches the battle from the crowd, contemplating if the Magical presence felt by him and the rest of Crime Sorcière is coming from Chelia. He wonders if he should interrupt the battle, worrying about Wendy's safety. Also in the crowd, Doranbolt feels concerned about Wendy's well being, but continues to focus on Jellal, who he believes is Mystogan. Looking back to the time when he infiltrated Fairy Tail, he remembers that Mystogan is no longer a member of the guild, and begins to approach Jellal to uncover his true identity. While Jellal watches Wendy's battle, he notices Doranbolt out of the crowd and begins to become worried over the Magic Council member's presence. Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Chelia still believes that Wendy should surrender to her, as she does not enjoy one sided violence and wouldn't enjoy their battle anymore having the advantage over Wendy. Even with the odds stacked against her, Wendy still refuses to give up. Believing in fighting for her guild, Wendy tells Chelia that she doesn't need her pity and asks her to fight her with all her might. Chelia agrees to this, pleased with Wendy's etiquette and prepares her next attack. Black wind surrounds Chelia's arms, as other members of her guild worry about Wendy, thinking that if she is hit by this attack the poor Dragon Slayer will die. Chelia then releases her Sky God Secret Art: Heavenly Gathering of Clouds, and black winds rush towards Wendy. However, the attack is shot over Wendy's head, as even with Chelia's healing abilities she was not able to recover from the fatigue and was therefore unable to control the force of her attack. Wendy then quickly begins her counter attack, slashing away at Chelia's arm, causing blood to spill from it. Chelia quickly heals herself from the attack and the two girls proceed to clash with a powerful kick from each of them, which gives out a large gust of wind on impact. The two continue to exchange blows between each other until the time limit of the battle runs out, ending the battle with a draw, with the two girls completely exhausted afterwards. Both teams gain five points each, with all the members taking the result in good hearts. Jura compliments Wendy on her growth and strength, seeing how when he saw her for the first time she was a shy girl lacking in confidence. Wendy then collapses to her knees in exhaustion and Chelia goes to heal her wounds and tells Wendy that the two of them should become friends. Wendy agrees and the third day ends with both of them shaking hands as new found friends. Back in the stands, Doranbolt proceeds to follow "Mystogan" as Jellal realizes that the Magical presence still lingered even after the battle between Wendy and Chelia. He then picks up the location of where the Magic is actually being emitted from, and heads towards the exit with Doranbolt still following him. Jellal then actives his Meteor to head to the exit, leaving Doranbolt behind him, something which makes the Magic Council Mage angry, due to him being noticed be his target. Jellal then finds the man responsible for the presence hidden in the crowd. He begins to rush towards to the man, but suddenly in a blink of an eye Doranbolt appears in front of Jellal, stopping him in his tracks. With Jellal's advances stopped the mysterious man walks off with the crowd as other Council members gather around Jellal. Doranbolt the reveals that he knows the truth behind the real Mystogan and demands to know about the real identity of the Mystogan which stands before him, as Jellal begins to stress over his identity being comprised. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Wendy Marvell vs. Chelia Blendy (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō) *Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法 Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō) *Teleportation Magic (瞬身の魔法 Shunshin no Mahō) Spell used *Heavenly Gathering of Clouds *Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Navigation